


Sleeping Senpai

by Blackwidowprodigy



Category: Notice Me Senpai! (Video Game)
Genre: Another person's character, F/M, Fairy Tale Curses, Fairy Tale Retellings, Fluff, Hope you like it!, Notice Me Senpai Secret Santa, Romance, Sleeping Beauty Elements, fairy tale romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 01:27:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13136274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackwidowprodigy/pseuds/Blackwidowprodigy
Summary: A secret Santa gift for @sarasanddollar on Tumblr!In a fairy tale au, it is Tokiya's birthday! But the evil king Ryuu crashes the party, and casts a curse on him.





	Sleeping Senpai

It is the prince's birthday, the kingdom is in celebration. The young Tokiya is favored kingdom wide for his kindness and generosity. He is turning eighteen this day.

 

Trumpets played as guests arrived, each bearing a gift for their future king. Lavish presents of untold wealth and beauty, wrapped in golds and crimsons, in all varying sizes. All in the kingdom were invited to join in the mirth, and plenty took the chance, all eager to gaze upon the prince. It was rumored the Prince’s betrothed would be arriving as well. Later in the day once the festivities had calmed. She was told to be of unmatched beauty. Her upbringing was uncertain. And this would be the first time she and the prince would meet. No expense is spared.

 

The halls were dressed in fine drapes, elegant China at every place of the table. The cooks worked tirelessly for the meals that would be served over the next days, preparing delicacies, savory meats, elegant pastries, their best work is a five tier cake, iced in the royal families colors for the Prince's birthday.

 

The prince’s birthday comes but once a year.

 

Prince Tokiya greets each guest warmly, standing at his throne. He fondly embraces long-distance relatives. He doesn't distinguish between noble or a low peasant in his kingdom, greeting all with the same warmth as the last. 

 

His prince regalia is white, without stain or tear. Trimmed in gold and blue. His crown sits atop his head, gold with sapphire gems inlaid within the precious metal. The queen and king, his mother and father, sit beside him in their own thrones, watching on with bemused happiness. It is his day, and they have chosen to let him lead it. 

 

The last of the guests arrive and a hush comes over the crowd. It is the three good fairies, friends to the kingdom, small in stature but beautiful, hovering above the ground with their magic. 

 

The first fairy comes forward, a youthful man with honey blonde hair, his features fine as the china, and beautiful as a summer day. He bows to the king and queen before he speaks. “Each of us will bestow a gift upon the prince. I will present mine first- The gift of beauty. It will be spoken of across the land. The prince with chestnut hair, his cheeks without blemish. Face without flaw. That is my gift.”

 

The next is a golden haired boy, his eyes sparkling in mirth. When he speaks his voice is musical, a delight to listen to. “I give him the gift of song. He will soothe any creature. His voice will be sweeter than any honey. Birds will flock to hear the song, lovelier than theirs.”

 

The third is a boy with pink hair, his skin fair as snow, a crown of laurel leaves on his head. He begins to speak his gift when a thunderous crack fills the room, the light turning a deep red as dark magical fog seeps from a figure who has suddenly appeared in the middle of the room. 

 

Tall curving horns become prominent in the fog, a lanky, thin frame following the same. The dark king, evil sorcerer Ryuu stands there, looking down his nose at all the guests that have come for the celebration. They have all been stunned into a frightened silence, every person on the room watching the villain. Slowly he starts to walk, cape trailing on the floor as he saunters towards the throne, his long white hair ripples with every step. His lips curl into a sneer as he starts to speak, voice carrying through the room. “Ah, what a nice little party this is. It's really a shame I wasn't invited.” His golden eyes move across the cowled crowd, the edges narrowing at the sight of fear. At how no one speaks up. “Why wasn't I invited?”

 

“Because no one likes you.” The good fairies say plainly. 

 

The evil king's eyes widen in offense. He turns to look accusingly at Tokiya. “Everyone loves him.” He says, and it is true, a murmur goes through the crowd, but it dies as he lifts his head, smiling now at the prince. “Then I will give him a gift as well. A promise. Tonight, as the sun sets. He will burn his hand on a cup of coffee, and die!” 

 

The promise echos with a crack, cries and gasps of fear filling the room under the dark sorcerer's words. Red fog fills the room again, spilling around Ryuu as he laughs, another crack sounding in the air. The light dims from the power of his magic, fog covering the windows. 

 

“Catch him!” Kyouya, the head of the king's guard yells, pushing through the milling crowd. He surges towards the evil king, hand outstretched to grab onto him. But the dark sorcerer fades away, leaving the man to stumble. All that is left is the lingering echo of Ryuu’s laughter, mocking them.

 

“Do something!” The first good fairy cries, hiding behind the third. 

 

He remains calm however, thinking for a moment. “...I cannot remove the curse. But I can change it with my gift.” He hovers forwards, towards the prince. “He will still burn his hand, but instead of dying, he will fall into a deep, deep sleep. Only to be woken by the kiss of his true love.”

 

The guests are sent away. The king orders for all the coffee cups in the castle be gathered, and broken into pieces. Not a single one may remain. The prince must be protected at all costs. They will not lose him so soon.

 

Their task is done quickly, every servant in the castle working to collect them all. They are taken out to the courtyard and shattered, until all that remains of them is a pile of ceramic and glass chips.

 

Prince Tokiya is locked away in his chambers, until they are sure that there are no more coffee cups. Only then is he allowed to come back out, and enjoy what is left of his birthday. 

 

The cake is delicious, the food the same, but it all sits heavy once eaten, all fearing the end of the day, fearing the curse will come true. The good fairies remain to watch over the prince, in case the evil king should return. 

 

The day winds to an end, the sun getting close to the horizon, no sign of the evil king, or his magic. The king and queen allow their guard to slip, and Tokiya slips away from them, craving some time alone to collect himself. He is walking through the hallways when he hears music, a sweet but haunting tune, and he is compelled to follow it. 

 

It winds through the castle's halls like a breeze, beckoning him closer, even as it stays the same volume, a consistent tone. He is spellbound, unable to reason why he should not follow. 

 

It leads him to a room, glimmering around him with a red haze. He has walked the halls of the castle countless times, but has never seen this room. It is empty, except for a small table, on top of it resting a coffee cup, steam floating from the top. Coffee… he can already taste it, so rich and hot. He walks towards it, helpless to stop himself as he reaches for the cup.

 

The sides of the cup are searing hot, burning his fingers as soon as they touch it… and suddenly he feels himself falling, knees buckling beneath him, cup growing smaller in his vision. His limbs are weightless, a dark haze coming over his mind, pitching him into a deep abyss which he cannot fight. 

 

The whole kingdom shakes with the power of the curse coming true. Everyone inside stricken with it. The king's guard is assembled and sent to find the prince, the good fairies fly to search as well Meanwhile the queen and king can do nothing but soothe each other, wishing they had done more. 

 

The prince is found, and carried to the highest tower in the castle. Settled on his bed to await true loves kiss. 

 

 

Outside of the castle, a white carriage comes to a halt in the courtyard. A pale young man hurries to open it, and helps Princess Sara step out. 

 

She hesitates a moment to move from the spot, admiring her princes castle. She has waited so long to meet him, and her eagerness has built since leaving her own castle. But the awe and excitement fade as she takes in the atmosphere of the castle. Her traveling companion Itsuki shifts in his place, looking around the courtyard as well. She knows he feels the same unease she does. Behind her the horses anxiously paw the ground, their harnesses jingling softly as they shift, huffing their breath. The castle is far too quiet, there are no trumpets, no banners flying, no guests to be seen. No one comes to greet them as the custom requires.

 

“...Let's go see what this is about.” Princess Sara says, starting towards the grand door of the castle. Itsuki hurries to follow her, his steps hard to notice, even in the quiet. She strides right up to the heavy castle door and grasps the knocker ring. The noise from the knocker rapping on the wood carries through the still air around them.

 

It is a long moment before the door swings open, a fully armored royal guard with hard eyes and a stern face waiting there. He looks her over with a quick glance of his ochre eyes, before he speaks. “What is your business here?”

 

“I am Princess Sara. I am here to attend the Prince's birthday party?” She says, a unspoken question at the end of her sentence. 

 

His face melts into an expression of relief, but keeps it's hard edges. He kneels now, bowing his head to the princess. “Something has happened to the prince. Follow me, your highness.”

 

He leads her to the throne room, where the queen and king explain to her what has happened. They hold each other's hands for strength. They remain composed, for their kingdom, it is their duty as rulers to remain strong in troubling times. Itsuki stays quiet, unnoticed beside her. 

 

“..... I want to see him.” Sara says once they have explained it all. Her voice is strong and resolute. 

 

The same guard that lead her inside now leads her up to the tallest tower in the castle. Where Tokiya rests now. 

 

He stops at the door, stepping to the side. “I will be out here to escort you back, your Majesty.”

 

She keeps her head up, nodding in response to him. “Thank you.” She opens the door, and walks in, turning to close it behind her. Then she faces her prince.

 

He is still, hands folded over his chest. A red rose with a slender stem lies under them. Dressed in his regalia he looks just as she imagined him. His brown hair falls softly around his head, framing his face. His crown is still on his head, gold and blue, it is perfect on him. Just like the white and blue of his clothing. He looks like an angel, sleeping deeply. 

 

Now she walks closer to him, stopping at his bedside. She lifts her hand to pet his hair back. It is as soft as it looks, parting under her fingers easily. She lets her fingertips trace over his cheek next. 

 

Then she kisses him, a soft parting gift. His lips are soft and warm, molding gently beneath hers. 

 

His chest rises in a large intake of breath, his eyes fluttering open. Lips parting in surprise. She pulls back, a soft gasp escaping her as she looks down at her prince. His eyes are open now, gazing at her with wonder and surprise.

 

“It worked,” she says softly. 

 

She knew it would.

**Author's Note:**

> This was such a joy to write! I hope you found it lovable!


End file.
